


A Shotgun Wedding

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: Dancing Through Life [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: But Gamora loves him anyway, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Peter is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Sometimes, Rocket's explosions are a good thing. This time isn't one of them... but it leads to a good thing. Does that count?





	A Shotgun Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Starmora 50 (marriage proposal?) And 100 (wedding day)

“Really, Rocket! Are you serious?“ Peter taps the back of his hand against the earpiece helmet behind his left ear.

“I thought you wanted a distraction!“ Rocket’s voice crackles over the earpiece. The structure they’re on rocks precariously, small stones dropping from the ceiling.

“A distraction, yes! Burying us alive? No!”

“What’s going on?” Gamora asks as she shoulders her way into the small space beside Peter. “Why is the building shaking?”

Peter scowls and throws his hands in the air… as high as he can with the rocks falling onto them. “Rocket decided to blow up the place as a distraction.”

“Why in Nova’s name would he—?” she snarls as the walls press in around them. “What about Groot? Where’s he?” Her eyes are wide and upset as she thinks of the tree-child alone wherever he is.

Peter puts a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. “We’ll get out of this, Gam. He’s with Mantis and Kraglin back on the Milano.” Peter knows, and loves, how maternal Gamora has become without it compromising her warrior/assassin persona.  

She shoots him a glare. “Peter, the whole building is about to collapse.” It’s hard to hear Gamora’s voice crack so he pulls her into his chest. They’ve gotten closer since the shit with Ego went down, but she still stiffens slightly in his hold before relaxing. They’ve even kissed a lot too, but they don’t need words to understand their feelings for each other.

“If we get out of here…” Peter coughs as dust falls with the larger rocks, trapping them and making them press closer to each other. “If we get outta here, we should get married.”

“What?” Gamora pulls as far away from him as she can, still pressing a hand to his chest, over his heart.

“Yeah,” he smiles down at her her, “we should go for it. I love you and, well, I hope you love me. So why not?”

“Because it’s dangerous, Peter. Someone could come after you to harm me and vise versa.”

Peter chuckles and rests his forehead against hers, breathing in the scent of leather and rosewater. “Don’t care. You’re the Bonnie to my Clyde.”

“Who?”

“Two famous thieves who fell in love on the open road according to the stories.”

“But we aren’t thieves anymore.” Gamora’s brows furrow in confusion, the silver scars on her forehead, wrinkling slightly.

“Tell that to this baby,” Peter pulls an orb, looking suspiciously like the Infinity Stone Orb out of his knapsack. “It doesn’t have a stone, but it sure is pretty, and valuable if the plaque outside it has anything to say about it.”

“Peter…” Gamora’s lips twist up into an exasperated smile.

“That’s that smile.” He pokes at one small dimple on her cheek, the ones that only appear around him during those secret moments.

She rolls her eyes and presses closer to him as the rocks close in on them. “Fine. If we get out of this, I’ll marry you.”

“Yes!” Peter throws up a fist, only to let out a hiss when it hits the rock above them. “Ow.”

“You’re an idiot.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this,” Rocket says as he sits on Peter’s cabinet. He watches as the Terran runs a hand through his hair and over his unshaven face.

“Is it really such a horrible idea?” Peter asks.

“I can’t tell you what to do, Pete, but don’t you wanna think about this?”

“Peter has found a suitable mate,” Drax booms from behind the two. “Now, I was told to get you or, as Gamora herself said, she will be marrying herself.”

Peter scrambles up and races out the door, still shoving his left arm into his jacket.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

“Your joy is overwhelming.” Mantis’ voice is soft and bubbling with excitement.

“You do not look hideous,” Nebula says monotonously.

“I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Gamora chuckles as she smooths out the black leather shirt she’s wearing. The one that she was wearing the first time Peter asked her to dance. When he saved her life.

“I am Groot.” The three women look down to see the tree-child holding a large bouquet of flowers. He’d just started growing them a few days ago, just in time. “I am Groot!”

“They’re beautiful, Groot,” Gamora says as she kneels down to take the flowers. “Thank you.”

“It’s time, sister.” Nebula tugs on her sister’s elbow. Groot grabs onto the corner of Mantis’ cloak, wrapping his vines around her hand until he’s perched on her shoulder.

* * *

The wedding goes by in a blur. It’s a mixture of what knowledge Peter had of human weddings with slight elements of the little Gamora could remember about her own people’s joining rituals. However, the reception is much better.

“Dance with me?” Peter wraps his arms around Gamora’s waist, nuzzling into her hair.

She doesn’t turn around, but he can see the curve of a smile on her face. “I am a warrior and an assassin. I do not dance.”

“Well, I happen to know that’s not true,” Peter murmurs as he spins her around. She smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his neck. He smiles softly at her. “Drax still thinks you’re not a dancer.”

“Tell him the truth, and I’ll kill you.”

Peter just chuckles and presses a kiss to her forehead.

_We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we’ve both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_


End file.
